Masaru Sera
Masaru Sera / Masa Sera (世良 勝) The third chairman of the Tojo Clan who was an infamous student activist leader during the 1970's. He headed up all the affiliate families that made up the Tojo Clan. He was regarded as a legend for achieving the position in his 40s and under his leadership the Clan prospered. Yakuza 0 Shortly after his prison sentence for his involvement in the riots, Shintaro Kazama scouted Masaru Sera as an aspiring member of Tojo Clan. Accepting the position, Masaru joined Kazama's clan and created the Nikkyo Consortium. Like the original leader Makoto Tojo, he was ruthless but also shown his benevolent side at times and unlike Sohei Dojima and Shimano had merits and was one of the many hopefuls for the position. The piece of land that would serve as the basis of Millenium tower was sought over as whomever claimed it would be promoted to be the next captain and eventually the position of chairman, a position everyone had coveted. As the conflict drags all three families into a state of war, Masaru goes to Soutenboori after learning from Tachibana that Makoto Makimura, his sister, is the inheritor of the land after learning her grandfather entrusted it to one of their grandchildren. When Sagawa learned of Majima's attempt to save Makoto and get her out the city and uses a car bomb to kill Lee and finish off both Makoto and Majima. He denies Sagawa his bounty by shooting him and takes her to Kamurocho as Tachibana wanted to see his sister again. After handing Makoto over to Kiryu and Oda as well as a cane with a hidden blade for Makoto, he challenges Majima to a fight in exchange for telling who was keeping Makoto where Majima emerges victorious. He was then shot by Segawa who wanted the death of a person in exchange for Majima's freedom and allows him to return to Kamurocho to kill Makoto together. Masaru meets Majima again shortly after Makoto was shot, he offers to save on her one condition: as Majima was given the right to hand the land over to anybody he wants, he gives it to Masaru to save her. After Kazuma and Majima defeats the last two Lieutenants of Dojima, Majima prepares to kill Lao Gui for his attempt on Makoto's life only to be stopped by Masaru, who tells him if he kills Lao Gui, he is going to be no better than Dojima or Lao Gui and instead tells him to leave them for the authorities to put them in a cell. With the land secured, he secures the position for the Third Chairman of Tojo Clan. Yakuza Akira Nishikiyama called an emergency meeting of all the captains of the Tojo Clan where he revealed that the 10 billion yen that the Clan had gained over the years had been stolen. Sera went to investigate what had happened to the money only to be assassinated when he found out what happened. The chairmanship was left open as a result, and the top captains; Kazama, Shimano, and Nishikiyama all vied for the position. It is revealed in Kiwami the reason that Sera sent the assassin in prison to kill Kiryu after his arrest for the murder of Sohei Dojima was actually to save him. Believing the other families would try to kill Kiryu, Sera ordered the hit as a way of sending a message to the other families: Kiryu Kazuma is off limits.The hit was also Sera´s way of testing Kiryu to see if he was worthy of saving. This would explain why after the failed hit, Sera didnt send anymore assassins seeing as Kiryu was now safe from other families. Suspecting his end to be near and that once he died all the lieutenants would claim his vacant seat, Sera also left the choice to Kazama to decide who would succeed him as 4th chairman of the Tojo Clan. Appearance In Yakuza 0, Sera wears an off-white suit over a white dress shirt and a green tie, a pair of off-white dress pants and a pair of tan dress shoes. In his chairmanship days, he's usually seen wearing a set of off-white kimono with socks and a pair of sandals. Personality Sera appears as a calm, composed, yet assertive individual, all of which are commonly regarded qualities of a good leader. He also described himself as a cautious person, not entirely trusting on a certain result until he can verify it himself, to a point where in Yakuza 0 he challenges Majima into a fight just to prove how committed Majima is to protect Makoto Makimura. He also appears to have a strong moral standards, shown in both of his appearances. In 0, he's trying to protect Makoto Makimura from the ongoing tension, while in the first game and Kiwami, he engineered the 10 billion yen theft just to bring Jingu down after he realized that Jingu uses the clan to launder money. Fighting Styles Despite his calm manners, Sera is a capable fighter. His moves mostly consist of slow, but otherwise precise combos and perfectly-timed counterattacks. His fighting style also emphasizes balance, with his combos and attacks almost never breaking his upright stance and posture, making him difficult to knock down. He emits a purple aura when in Heat mode. Trivia * He was just 21 when he was arrested for protesting the government back in 1977, according to an old newspaper clipping that Date accessed. Reference Gallery Masaru Sera-0.png ss3.jpg kiryu11.png ss2.jpg Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza Zero Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Characters